The rubber industry has and is using screen type straining devices to separate oversize material from compounds as used in the manufacture of inner tubes, etc. The restrictive holes of the screens progressively become plugged, with oversize material, causing uneven extrusion pressure and the resulting uneven processing.
The plastic industry also used screens, but has advanced to the stage where continuous screen changing devices are used to improve uniformity.